Where is he?
by forever-gillian
Summary: Jade has been looking for Beck the whole day, and she has a bad feeling. He's so important for her, and the least she can do, it's find him as soon as possible/This is a Bade one shot.


Jade's POV

Beck hasn't answered any of my calls today. Where is he? I sent him a message this morning, when I woke up, but he didn't send one back. Then, when I arrived at Hollywood Arts and I realized he wasn't here, I called him.

I've been doing this the whole day, and I don't have any clue of where he can be.

"Have you found him?", I hear a voice coming from behind me, and I turn around to face this person. I look at Andre, a little worried this time. What if…? No, Beck's old enough and he knows how to take care of himself. But… the doubt is still there. What if something bad happened to him?

"No, and I'm starting freaking out. I don't know where he is". I stare at my feet. I bit my lip, trying to figure out the possible options. Maybe he's just ill, and he stayed at home because he doesn't feel well.

Cat comes running down the hall. Her red curls bouncing over her shoulders as she approaches where Andre and I are.

"He's not in the Black Box Theatre. And neither in Sikowitz's classroom", she says panting. In a few minutes, Robbie and Tori join us.

"No clue of him in the Asphalt Café", Robbie informs me. Ok, that's it. It's enough, I'm going to his RV.

I take my bag and hang in on my shoulder. I shut my locker angrily and a little concerned at the same time and I start walking when Cat interrupts me.

"Where are you going, Jadey?" her squeaky voice echoes in my head, torturing me.

"I'm going to Beck's RV", I say to them, trying to hurry.

"But you can't skip class" Tori says, almost screaming.

"I don't care what you say, Vega. I don't care what none of you say. I'm going to check if Beck's alright". I can feel their looks penetrating in my skin, making me feel like I'm doing something really bad. But I'm just skipping class for Beck. And if it's for Beck, everything is worth it.

I drive grabbing forcibly the wheel. I'm not even listening to music right now. I can just think of Beck. Where the hell is he?!

Finally, I arrive at his RV. I park next to it and get out of my car. As I walk closer to the RV's door, I see Beck lying on the ground. I run to where he is, screaming his name, but he's not moving.

"Beck", I knee near him, and I take his head and rest it over my lap. I caress his cheek, trying to wake him up. But he doesn't wake up. I check his breath. Well, at least he's breathing. "Beck, wake up, please, don't do this to me. Wake up!"

I wait a few seconds, and when I see he doesn't move a muscle, I press my lips over his. Please, wake up, come on, Beck, don't do this!

I'm stroking his hair softly when he starts moving. Oh, God, finally.

His big brown eyes suddenly open and I see his confused look.

"Beck, it's me. Don't worry, I'm here with you", he seems to smile, and I do the same. Thank God he's alive. When I saw him on the ground, the worst thing ran through my mind. I realize now that he has a black eye and bruises all over his arms and sides.

"Beck, what happened?" I ask him, hoping he can explain what is going on here.

"They… they beat me up" he gets to say in whispers. I help him stand up and I finally see a few guys all over the place, lying on the ground as well. I didn't notice them. I was so concentrated in Beck that I didn't realize there were more people around his RV. "But I fought them back" he says smirking. I roll my eyes with a small smile in my lips.

"You're strong and powerful, I'm sure you did", I say him, trying to make him feel slightly better. I look at the guys. I recognize them, but I stare at one I know too well. Tom. My ex boyfriend. I dumped him after he cheated on me, and a few months later, I met Beck. And you know the rest of the story.

I leave Beck's side and come closer to Tom. He's waking up, and he looks way worse than Beck. Good. He deserves it.

"Do you know now what happens when you mess with me or my _boyfriend_?" I say, emphasizing the word boyfriend. He stares at me with a mortified look. "Now, if you do something like this again, to Beck or any of my friends", I start saying, leaning down to look at him better, "I'll find you and I'll kill you. And I'll regret nothing. Ok?", at the beginning, he doesn't say anything, but when he realizes that I'm so serious, he nods his head a little scared. I hope he has learnt his lesson. I don't want him around Beck or me. He's out of my life for a long time. And that's how it has to be.

I walk closer to Beck, and he passes his arm over my shoulder, leaning on me. I wrap mine around his waist, and I help him get in the RV. I close the door behind me and he lies on his bed with a puff. He's hurt, I know, and I wouldn't do this if it wasn't Beck, but he is, so I'll do it anyway. He's my boyfriend and I… love him. Yes, I do. And what he has done today shows me that he does it as well.

I sit next to him and place my hand on his stomach, near his abs. He moans a bit and now I feel bad.

My eyes meet his. And I get lost in them. His smile never disappears. I lean down and press my lips over his, slowly moving them, trying to catch the scent of each other.

I feel his hand stroking my hair, and the other interlacing with my fingers. When I break our kiss, he groans a bit in disagree and I can't hide my smile.

"I love you, Beck Oliver" I whisper next to his ear. He runs his hand through my hair and pulls it behind my ear. He smirks and then adds:

"I love you more than anything, Jade West, and I'll always do". And his lips come to mine again.

* * *

**Someone requested this on my Tumblr, so this is not my original idea. I just wrote it. Hope you like it guys :)**


End file.
